villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glorificus
Glory, also known as Glorificus or The Beast was one of the main antagonists of the TV show Buffy the Vampire-Slayer, acting as the "Big Bad" of Season 5 and was the first threat that was neither vampire nor demon, instead Glory was a literal goddess from a hell-dimension who had plans to return to her dimension using a mystical Key, uncaring of the fact that in doing so she would ultimately cause all realities to cave in on themselves in an apocalyptic fashion. Glory originally ruled the hell dimension along with two other hell gods, however her power grew beyond even what they could conceive of. Fearful, the two gods struck first and went into battle against Glory. In the end they stood victorious (only barely), however Glory could not be killed so instead she was banished to Earth inside the body of a male, created as a mortal prison. However, Glory was too powerful to be completely contained and emerged as a beautiful woman, taking over Ben's body for brief periods of time. It was revealed that the Key was in fact a living being in the form of Dawn Summers - Buffy's "sister" (who was actually never born but was paired with Buffy in order to protect her). This resulted in Glory going after the slayer. Despite being in human form (which resulted in her losing most of her original power), she was still one of the Scooby Gang's most dangerous enemies and was the first villain that proved to be far more than a physical match for Buffy or any of the Scoobies. Glory was ultimately defeated by Buffy after being weakened by The Dagonsphere, disorientated by reverse-drain by Willow, struck many times with Olaf's Hammer (one of the only weapons that can deal any sort of damage to a her) and being smashed by a wrecking ball. The break down of the mystical shroud that prevented people from learning that Glory and Ben were the same person as well as them merging together also hampered with her strength and speed, allowing Buffy to fight with her more evenly. She was killed by Giles after he smothered Ben to death, as he died, so did Glory. Powers and Abilities Powers Although the full scope of Glory's power is unknown, (she was significantly depowered when she was banished into human form) she is considered by many fans to be the most powerful villain Buffy had ever faced (and along with Illyria, one of the most powerful entities in either show). *'Superhuman Strength': Glory possessed a tremendous amount of physical strength that dwarfed that of any slayer, vampire or demon on Earth, capable of collapsing buildings in a temper tantrum and smashing through steel walls. She also overpowered Buffy and Spike with ease due to her strength alone. *'Near-Invulnerability': Glory was stated to be invulnerable by the Watchers Council themselves. Neither speeding glass, knives or crossbow shots could pierce her skin. She was also unphased after being smashed head on by a speeding Mac Truck and falling from terminal velocity in a ball of fire. Only weapons with the essence of a god and to a smaller degree magic had any sort of effect on her. *'Superhuman Speed': Glory is considered to be the fastest character in either show, with her speed being much faster than that of any slayer, vampire or demon. She slaughtered hundreds of men and was completely gone from the battlefield in only a matter of seconds with Dawn in tow. She was also able to speed blitz Buffy with ease (without Buffy even realising she had moved), Buffy herself can dodge bullets at point blank range, demonstrating that Glory can move beyond bullet-like speeds. *'Superhuman hearing': Glory's super-hearing appeared when she visited Buffy to threaten her, she knew instinctively that Dawn was behind her, despite Dawn making barely any noise. She later heard her minions talking about packing her stuff up to take it to her home dimension. During this event, Glory claimed she had "God-like ears". *'Magic': Glory is highly proficient in casting powerful magic. She cast a powerful transmogrification spell to transform a cobra into a giant snake-like demon, making it completely submissive and loyal to her, Giles himself said that this spell would take "enormous power" to perform, yet Glory cast it with ease. It is possible that Glory could also use magic in other ways, but this wasn't shown. *'Magic Resistance': Although powerful magic can slow Glory down and disorient her, she is still highly resistant to it. This was shown when she able to shrug off Willow's TP power and withstand magical bolts of electricity. Magic was only shown to be able to cause her pain or disorient her, not cause her any injuries. *'Cloaking Shroud': A mystical shroud cast to prevent people from realizing that she and Ben were the same person. However, it only worked on humans, and towards the season finale this shroud lost its effect completely, enabling the entire Scooby Gang to remember that Ben and Glory were one and the same. *'Immortality': Glory cannot die under any circumstances when she is the dominant conscious in the body she shares with Ben, demonstrating that she is highly immortal. The only known way Glory can be killed is if Ben dies. *'Energy Absorption': Glory could drain the sanity of humans, she did this to maintain her own mental state (being a god from a higher plane, living on Earth slowly drove her insane.) This ability however does not work on vampires or demons. *'Species Differentiation': The ability to psychically differentiate between demons, vampires, and humans. When her minions captured Spike under the mistaken impression that he was the Key, she knew he was a vampire on sight *'Omnilingualism': Glory was able to speak and understand all human and demon languages - she was shown to speak Czech and the language of the Lei-Ach Demons. Weaknesses *'Ben's Mortality': When her human side, Ben, takes over, she looses her mortality and thus becomes a vulnerable as a human being. Giles used this to his advantage and smothered Ben to death, thus sending Glory into oblivion. *'Limited Time': Due to the tremendous amount of power required, Glory's transformations are only short lived and she eventually reverts to Ben. She then has to wait to recharge her power before transforming into herself again. Navigation Category:Deities Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the Past Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:Extravagant Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Female